new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Can you do those video memes?
But Without # THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE, BUT WITHOUT BIRDS OR PIGS # THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2, BUT WITHOUT BIRDS OR PIGS # SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2020, BUT WITHOUT SONIC, ROBOTNIK, OR THE RINGS # SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: HELP WANTED, BUT WITHOUT SEA ANIMALS # THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE, BUT WITHOUT SEA ANIMALS # THE SPONGEBOB MOVIE: SPONGE OUT OF WATER, BUT WITHOUT SEA ANIMALS # THE SPONGEBOB MOVIE: SPONGE ON THE RUN, BUT WITHOUT SEA ANIMALS # ICE AGE, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS (HUMANS DON'T COUNT) # ICE AGE: THE MELTDOWN, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS # ICE AGE: DAWN OF THE DINOSAURS, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS OR DINOSAURS # ICE AGE: CONTINENTAL DRIFT, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS # ICE AGE: COLLISION COURSE, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS, GEOTOPIANS, OR DINOSAURS # ICE AGE 6, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS (Possibility) # TROLLS, BUT WITHOUT TROLLS OR BERGENS # SHREK THE THIRD, BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN # SHREK FOREVER AFTER, BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN # PUSS IN BOOTS, BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR ORANGE # FROZEN 2, BUT WITHOUT ELSA OR ANNA # CARS 2, BUT WITHOUT CARS # CARS 3, BUT WITHOUT CARS # PLANES, BUT WITHOUT PLANES # PLANES: FIRE AND RESCUE, BUT WITHOUT PLANES # IT (2017) TRAILER, BUT IT'S ASTRO BOY # IT (1990) TRAILER, BUT IT'S THE 1971 CAT IN THE HAT # IT: CHAPTER TWO TRAILER, BUT THE CAT IN THE HAT COMES BACK # THE ORIGINAL LORAX, BUT WITHOUT LORAX, HUMANS (KNOWN AS THNEEDS), OR ANIMALS # LORAX, BUT WITHOUT LORAX, HUMANS (KNOWN AS THNEEDS), OR ANIMALS # MINIONS: THE RISE OF GRU, BUT WITHOUT MINIONS # THE LION KING 2: SIMBA'S PRIDE, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS # THE LION KING 1 1/2, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS # THE LION KING (2019), BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS # THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE, BUT WITHOUT LEGOS # THE LEGO MOVIE 2: THE SECOND PART, BUT WITHOUT LEGOS (But Without's version) # EMMET'S HOLIDAY PARTY, BUT WITHOUT EMMET # MONSTERS UNIVERSITY, BUT WITHOUT MONSTERS # TOY STORY 2, BUT WITHOUT TOYS # TOY STORY 3, BUT WITHOUT TOYS # TOY STORY 4, BUT WITHOUT TOYS # FINDING DORY, BUT WITHOUT WATER # INCREDIBLES 2, BUT WITHOUT SUPERHEROES # MOANA, BUT WITHOUT PEOPLE # CATS AND DOGS, BUT WITHOUT DOGS, CATS, OR HUMANS # CATS AND DOGS: REVENGE OF KITTY GALORE, BUT WITHOUT DOGS, CATS, OR HUMANS # THE SIMPSONS MOVIE 2, BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR YELLOW (Upcoming) # SAUSAGE PARTY 2, BUT WITHOUT FOOD (OR ANY SENSATIVE INANIMATE OBJECT) (Possibility) # THE GUMAZING GUM GIRL!, BUT WITHOUT HUMANS, ANIMALS, OR THE ROBOT (Possibility) # ASTRO BOY 1963: BIRTH OF ASTRO BOY, BUT WITHOUT HUMANS OR ROBOTS # ASTRO BOY (2009), BUT WITHOUT ROBOTS OR HUMANS # GOOSEBUMPS, BUT WITHOUT MONSTERS OR HUMANS (INVISBLE BOY DOES COUNT) # TAWOG: THE PUPPETS, BUT WITHOUT GUMBALL, DARWIN, OR THE PUPPETS. # TAWOG: THE SUCKER, BUT WITHOUT DARWIN # ALL OF DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED, BUT WITHOUT THE PUPPET CHARACTERS # TELETUBBIES: FUNNY DAY, BUT WITHOUT TELETUBBIES, HUMANS, OR NOO-NOO # THE BOSS BABY 2, BUT WITHOUT BABIES # DOCTOR SHREK (Doctor Sleep, but with Shrek) Cancelled # TOY STORY 3 (CIRCLE 7 VERSION), BUT WITHOUT TOYS (Circle 7 went defunct) # MONSTERS, INC. 2: LOST IN SCARADISE, BUT WITHOUT MONSTERS (Circle 7 went defunct) # ROBOTS 2, BUT WITHOUT ROBOTS # SHREK (BILL MURRAY VERSION), BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN # SHREK 5, BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN (In favor of a Shrek reboot) # PUSS IN BOOTS: NINE LIVES AND FORTY THIEVES, BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR ORANGE (In favor of a Puss in Boots ''reboot) # BEE MOVIE 2, BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR YELLOW (Jerry Seinfeld refuses to make a sequel) # FINDING NEMO 2, BUT WITHOUT WATER (Becomes ''Finding Dory) # PLANES 3, BUT WITHOUT PLANES (DisneyToon Studios went defunct) # THE ORIGINAL SPONGE ON THE RUN, BUT WITHOUT SEA ANIMALS (plot changed) Ideas # WALL-E 2 BUT WITHOUT ROBOTS (OR ANYTHING ELECTRONIC) # THE GOOD DINOSAUR 2 BUT WITHOUT DINOSAURS # TOY STORY 5 BUT WITHOUT TOYS # CARS 4 BUT WITHOUT CARS # FINDING MARLIN BUT WITHOUT WATER # MONSTERS WORLDWIDE BUT WITHOUT MONSTERS # INCREDIBLES 3 BUT WITHOUT SUPERHEROS # POTATO HEAD BUT WITHOUT TOYS Memes # THE BURGER KING BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS # FINDING GERALD BUT WITHOUT WATER # I NEED IT BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN Kadz * Rio 1, but without any living creatures * The Lion King 1994 trailer, but without animals * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu trailer, but without humans * The Boss Baby 2, but without humans * The Lion King 2 trailer, but without animals